you diserve better
by hotaru420
Summary: what would happen if ryoko stayed in space with hotsuma?what would happen if yugi never existed?read and find out!( lame I know but review any way please!) R&R!pretty plese!pretty please with a cherry on to!pwease!and they are going to have a baby!
1. away to space!

"you belong among the stars. Consider my offer Ryoko! Farewell" she could still here his word echoing through her mind like record player "among the stars…… he needed me……a pirate….I miss" Ryoko began to cry " I miss it all! Everything the stealing, the fighting, I miss everything! Crying louder her tears hit the ground but someone caught her  
  
"I can fix all that you know, I can take you away to space back where you belong in space remember my offer" Ryoko just sobbed harder at his words " but Tenchi….."  
  
"leave him Ryoko he betrayed you come to space with me show him what he could have had!" Hostuma's voce grew louder " come now my Ryoko it's not like you to be so sad come with me!"  
  
"Tenchi you…you…. Ryoko's eyes were turning from sad to angry " you don't know what you could have had!"  
  
"well then now you see my point Ryoko-"  
  
"no need to finish Hotsuma I'm leaving" Ryoko's eyes lit up "I'm gonna show Tenchi what he could have had!"  
  
" But you are going with aren't you?"  
  
~ Sweat drop ~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ space ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"come on Hotsuma you promised!" Ryoko pretended to poet " humph"  
  
"all right Ryoko " Hotsuma laughed and smiled a genuine attraction was forming between them " we'll do what I promised them we do what I want" he said massaging her shoulders  
  
" Uh uh there will be plenty of time for that later" Ryoko winked and turned away life was good Hotsuma did thing she wanted to do, complemented her, gave her thing Tenchi never did that yes life was good. (in more than one way too ^.^ ignore me)  
  
" well if we want to have time we better get going shouldn't we Ryoko" Hotsuma said  
  
"yes I suppose we should" she began to float " we'll what are we waiting for the first Jurai national bank awaits us" Ryoko waited a little while before adding "darling." and speeding away.  
  
" darling…. Well Ryoko maybe your getting over him after all." He took a moment to think be fore catching up to Ryoko " you disserve better anyway"  
  
  
  
Well you like? You hate? Review  
  
Is Ryoko over Tenchi? Did sakuya get him or did one of the others or is he still single? What's going to happen? What does Ryoko want? What does Hotsuma want(that should be fairly obvious shouldn't it'^_^)?  
  
Well any way review to find out!!!!!! Later. 


	2. do you mean it?(in a good way I promise)

"Stop right there Ryoko! You are under arrest" yelled first class detective Kiyone though shaking she sounded very confident  
  
"Kiyone you seem to have for gotten who I am" Ryoko smirked "I stop for no one!"  
  
Hotsuma watched from afar the scene before him " that my Ryoko" he muttered "my little space pirate……. This is where you belong…. Mine" from where he stood faint echoes could be herd of the conversation between Ryoko and the g.p. Officer  
  
"Ryoko why are you doings this what about Tenchi don't you-" Mihoshi was cut of by a yelling Ryoko  
  
"I DID love Tenchi! But no now he betrayed me kissed her! That girl! The man I have now has given everything Tenchi never would complements, gifts, adventure, thrill, and he likes me back! TENCHI NEVER DID THAT TO ME NOT ONCE DID HE SAY HE LOVED ME!"  
  
This was music to Hostuma's ears.  
  
" But Ryoko what about-" again Mihoshi failed to finish her sentence  
  
"Wrong Mihoshi wrong I had NOTHING there! NOTHING do you hear NOTHING!" Ryoko yelled as load as she could then turn cold and sent one last fireball " good by Mihoshi, Kiyone farewell"  
  
Leaving behind her a trail of smoke she went back to Hotsuma.  
  
" Did you mean that" Hotsuma asked hugging Ryoko's waist  
  
"Every word Hotsuma" Ryoko toughed his chin with her finger " every word."  
  
"Well Ryoko I kept up my end of the promise no you keep yours………my Ryoko"  
  
Hotsuma touched her waist again Ryoko just smiled and whispered in his ear almost Hotsuma almost"  
  
Ryoko broke away "but we have one more thing to do" she smirked  
  
"oh' Hotsuma gave her a strangely seductive yet confused look " and what would that be?"  
  
Short I know! I'm so sorry!!!! Should I write a Hotsuma/Ryoko lemon? Who got Tenchi? Do you all care? Any way what is Ryoko planing? What does Hotsuma want (^^)?  
  
Well anyway R&R!!!!!!!!! ja! 


	3. help!!!!

Ok people I need help! Answer the following questions in a review I need to know where to go with this story if you respond quickly I will update veryy soon! Ok now on with the questions  
  
Should I write a Hotsuma/Ryoko lemon?  
  
Who should have gotten Tenchi?  
  
Ayeka Sassami sakuya Mihoshi kyoine or is he still single?  
  
Should Ryoko meet up w/ Tenchi again?  
  
Should they attack Jurai? 


	4. tenchi again?(^^)

"Is it's robbing another bank is it" Hotsuma questioned  
  
" No nothing like that" Ryoko answered with puppy eyes " I wanna go shopping please!!!!!!"  
  
Hotsuma just started laughing "what so funny Ryoko demanded!"  
  
But he just continued to laugh and agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a near by store ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hotsuma how are we gonna pay for this all" Ryoko said slyly and turned to he soon to be lover  
  
"Well my-" Hotsuma was cut of by someone yelling Ryoko he and Ryoko both turned around only to see Tenchi with Ayeka, Sassami and Washu  
  
"Ryoko what are you doing!" Tenchi yelled  
  
" shopping what does it look like" Hotsuma replied coldly  
  
"no I mean why are you-"  
  
" Pirating?" Ryoko cut Tenchi off "I missed it that why, I had no reason to stay on earth You choose her that sakuya girl"  
  
"But miss Ryoko sakuya's gone she was a creation and her creator took her back" Ayeka was surprisingly calm for Ayeka at least.  
  
"Yeah Ryoko why don't you come back to Okayama with us" Tenchi smiled  
  
" Humph' Ryoko refused his warm smile " you want me to comeback with you after you kissed another girl? Humph!"  
  
"But Ryoko" Tenchi started to get whiny  
  
"Tenchi let me show you something" Ryoko turned to Hotsuma, smirked and kissed him passionately on the lips. "There is my answer good bye Tenchi I wish to stay here fare well" and with that they were gone  
  
"I'll find you again Ryoko!" Tenchi said looking up and where they had last floated(ohh what does he mean?)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back at the space ship ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" well my Ryoko that was the first time you-" Hotsuma said sounding pleased  
  
"kissed you?" Ryoko let a seductive smirk creep on to her face "will it be the last?" 


	5. lemon and baby

"Hotsuma' Ryoko's cherry lips beckoned for him. Hotsuma turned to see Ryoko in a silk red dress his mouth opened wide at the beauty before him. Ryoko noticing his reaction and whispered in his ear "I believe I owe you something" Ryoko pulled away but Hotsuma pulled her back. He was now aware of the situation "yes I believe you do"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lemon warning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko gasped as Hotsuma left kissed on her neck as he moved down her chest to her extra large breasts. He had, had enough of the red dress so he proceeded to rip it off " you buying me a new one" Ryoko said between moans. Hotsuma didn't answer he just kept on fondling her body. Ryoko began to unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants. "Impatient aren't we?" Hotsuma stood naked in from of the equally nude beauty called Ryoko "what's it to you" Ryoko smirking, waiting for Houma to react. He did. Proceeded in grabbing her waist a thrusting inside her. " Faster' was what Ryoko seemed to say in the form of an exasperated moan. " your wish is my command my queen" Hotsuma said and began to pump " I like being-' Ryoko started to said but was caught up in the pleasure he was giving her.  
  
A/n ok people that was a mini lemon and now you see the result of the mini lemon  
  
"Hotsuma!" Ryoko cried  
  
"What! What!" Hotsuma answered back in a panic "what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm- I'm-"  
  
"Your what?" Hotsuma asked hugging her shoulder  
  
"I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!!" Ryoko cried "AND IT'S YOURS!!!!" 


End file.
